Bewitching Food World
Bewitching Food World is a mysterious village within Area 8, also known as the Rain Continent of the Gourmet World, that is run by the charismatic chef the Daruma Hermit and it is the place of origin and home to many extrodinary beings thought only to be myths. It is also one of the Seven Civilizations of the Gourmet World which still exists to this day in the Eight Continents. Said to be one of the most bizarre places in the entire Gourmet World, the Bewitching Food World is said to carry the secret of AIR. Location The Bewitching Food World is located just to the north of Yutou Island in the Area 8's mainland. A huge cave is the entrance to the Bewitching Food World. The civilization might have built the cave in order to get shelter from the various types of rain that fall on the Area 8 continent. The heavy clouds covering the entire continent affect the weather of the Bewitching Food World, resulting in a multitude of different variation rain to fall down all over depending on the place. It is said when AIR is released and clears the sky of clouds, it can create rainbow bridges to the other continents as well as make the sky clear enough to see planets. Layout The Bewitching Food World is a medium-sized town with a tree at the far end of the town which perhaps houses the chief of the village. The citizens are all mythical creatures of Japanese folklore and some very weird beings but are very friendly. In the Gourmet World barter system exists where one must trade ingredients for services and buying products and is also applied in the Bewitching Food World. All the citizens are powerful as procuring even a single Gourmet World ingredient is a great achievement as the beasts capture level are very high. It is shown that some of the citizens there show mastery of Food Honor, making it a common place to practice and train in the Gourmet World. Right in the middle of the civilization is where the Shrine to the King of Area 8, the Horse King Heraku, is seen. History Centuries ago, the Nitro had created a beast known as the Four Beast who went into the Human World to capture and enslave multitudes of humans. After enslaving, the Nitro gradually injected each slave with an amount of Gourmet Cells, which resulted in some of the humans mutating and transforming into different forms of creatures. Due to this, The Nitro put them to work for them, some were eaten, and some were simply killed on the spot for no value. However, some were able to escape the Nitro's grasp, seeking solitude within the domain of the Horse King, Heracles, one of the Eight Kings as they eventually cultivated the Bewitching Food World in Area 8. The current descendants of the humans that were captured still live today, often seen in forms of mythological creatures and continue to thrive under their ruler's protection. Citizens Considered to be the bizarre capital of the Gourmet World, most of the people living there are shown to be mythological beings and creatures, showing from Japanese mythology from Oni to Greek mythology like cyclopes. Often at times, there are rare cases of humans living and having children in the Bewitching Food World, making them hybrids of beings unlike anything the Human World has ever seen. It has been shown that there is a small trio of individuals who are often considered to be known as the Three Beast-Warriors, who stand at the top of the Bewitching Food World no matter where they come from or what they are. Known Races *'Oni' *'Kappa' *'Cyclops' *'Sasquatch' *'Gorgon' *'Snow Woman' *'Harpy' *[[Elf|'Elf']] *'Bakeneko' *'Echidna' *'Centaur ' *'Mujina ' '''Three Beast-Warriors *Jakob - Bishokuya''' (Former) Residents *'Sabriel' - Oni (Former) Trivia *Any person can make a race from mythology provided they ask an admin permission. *It can be said that beings from all forms of mythology live in the Bewitching Food World. *This article was rewritten by User:Phantombeast Category:Gourmet World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Locations Category:Bewitching Food World Category:Seven Civilization